Immortality
by AppleAliceBerry
Summary: The past week before she transfers, three security guards had been brutally killed while on their night-duty. This doesn't stop our fearless Fujioka to study at Ouran though. What happens when she ends up saving six homicide detectives and becomes a part of their team? (AU) Haruhi x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Immortality**

**A/N: **This is my very first story, and I'm happy to finally publish it! _Please give a minute to review_ and constructive criticism is accepted. I hope that as I write this story, I become better and improve with future support! c:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC, and its characters but I do own the plot. This story is also **(AU)**.

* * *

Loud, hurried footsteps and panicked cries echoed amongst the dark and long corridors of Ouran Academy. Its usual glint of golden beauty, that painted the school's highly obvious prestige, almost seemed lost in the never ending darkness that continued throughout the buildings. The only source of light that brightened the separated buildings was the bright full moon which stood out from the darkened sky. The large clear windows, that nearly reached the roof, allowed the light to seep in as it hauntingly illuminated the hallways.

Pant, "Help!"

"Please, someone, help!" He yelled in a terrified tone. His face twisted, horrified, as he glanced back and noticed that the vulture didn't yet give up on their prey. It ran- no, it floated, with a great grace as it chased its prey with determination.

Its voice was like Satan's whisper to his ear, "Where is my child? Give me my child!" Its booming shrieks petrified him.

He gulped and he could feel his knees buckle with exhaustion underneath him. His families smile flashed in his memories, and he fell in front of the main entrance with a thud. The man refused to turn and see its vulture's sickening face. The last thing he wanted to remember was his family's… his beautiful family.

"You refused to give me my child…" It whispered chillingly once more in his ear, then finally he felt a sharp pain on his back, straight through his spine.

* * *

"…_Ouran Academy's newly recruited security guard, Watanabe Akito, has been murdered early this morning. Reports say that he was on night-duty when he was attacked, roughly around 3:30 am…"_

Haruhi sighed, and switched the TV off with a small pocket-sized remote that lay near her bowl of cereal. It was already the third security guard that had been murdered brutally in Ouran this past two weeks. It was at the same time, 3:30 am, place, Ouran Academy, and way, stabbed brutally in the abdomen area. She wondered why those 'successful' detectives that were put on the case haven't even figured out who's been wreaking havoc.

"Maybe it's because it's not a human whose been doing it," Her father's tired voice came into range, as he entered the kitchen with an unstable sway, "It could be one of those pesky beings who just love to cause distress you know." He pulled out a chair beside her, and laid his head on the table.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes, "Those types of Faeries usually don't have a reason, except to cause major trouble, but I have a feeling that that's not really the point in this case- there's a pattern. This 'someone' is trying to do something, but I'm just not sure what it is." She pondered out loud.

Ryouji chuckled, and grimaced when his head thumped against his skull. What a bad hangover he has.

"You're getting somewhere, unlike those useless police people. But honey, I suggest you stay away from this type of thing, it's their job, and it'll be dangerous to get involved in it."

"I've been in much more dangerous situations dad. I'll be fine." Haruhi stood up and placed her dishes carefully to the sink, and bid her father goodbye as she grabbed her messenger bag and walked to school. With every step she took, hairs on her neck stood up. Something was about to go terribly wrong, and she'd be there to see it.

When the school's large silhouette came into view, Haruhi smiled and pushed her glasses upwards. "Great, I made it in time," She glanced at her wrist watch, "Now it's just those damn reporters I've to get through." She frowned and braced herself, running towards the crowds of police, reporters and students.

"Excuse me," Push, "Sorry," Shove, "Oops," Trip, "My bad!" Haruhi puffed out in exhaustion as she pushed through many reporters, who tried entering through the police and security guards. The day-shift security guard looked at her suspiciously, as she fumbled as she searched for her new School I.D.

"Sorry that took awhile," She sighed in relief when she felt her School I.D. on her front pocket, "I'm new here. I just transferred today." She handed him her only ticket in to school, and he nodded at her when he checked it briefly. He gave her a crooked smile, and stepped aside. Haruhi thanked him, and made her way past the police- like the rest of the students who were obviously gossiping about the incident- and investigators.

As she made her way from the entrance to the High School building, not many gave her attention since something bigger was currently happening, which was fortunate. Some threw her the looks of disgust, some of interest and some just plainly ignored her, but she didn't mind them. She didn't really care what others thought. She wasn't rich, or beautiful like them. She was just a normal girl… in some ways.

"Oops," She looked down at the person she accidentally kicked. It was a young man, probably around his early twenties, who looked at her with frustration written in his face, "Sorry about that." She seemed to be apologising a lot this morning.

He tch-ed and ignored her apology, "Watch where you're going." Then silence fell over them as he quickly went back to work of taking a picture of some sort of footprint that he managed to find on the ground.

Haruhi glared at him, and continued walking with a slight blush of embarrassment tinting her face. What a rude guy.

Another investigator, who looked strikingly similar to the one she bumped onto- except this one had long red hair that reached the nape of his neck, suddenly appeared in front of her and bowed.

"Umm…-"

"Sorry about my brother," He interrupts and straightens himself as he continued talking, "He's not really the type to accept a stranger's apology."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, _"It just sounded like he insulted me."_

"It's fine." She forced a smile.

The unknown guy laughed and patted her head tenderly, "See ya around kiddo." Then he jogged back to his position, near his, what-she-guessed, his twin brother.

She felt a vein pop, it was just a feeling but those two had a type of air around them. It was similar to the air that she felt when she's near a troublesome person, "Seriously Haruhi," She shook her head and giggled underneath her breath, "You've been extra sensitive these days."

"_Where is my child? Give me my child!" _

Haruhi looked around, alert at the sudden pained shriek that she heard. She waited for a few minutes, and continued walking; this time hesitantly and slowly, hoping to hear it again but it never came.

"Definitely just extra sensitive, it's probably nothing." She poked her ear, and walked at a normal pace towards her new class. She was sure that she was losing her head, not that she already hasn't.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was a man who never worries. He always knew how to play his cards and what to show potential enemies, clearly just to irk them to make the wrong move. He'd always have backup plans, on the back of his head, safely stored away just in case his main plan doesn't always go the right direction. _But this…!_ This person, or people, who they were up against… they were driving him crazy.

Nothing but a bloodied knife, and one pair of dirty and barely-there footsteps coming from the second floor of the elementary building down to the first floor that stops where their victim obviously dropped dead, was their lead on this brutal culprit. Kyouya wanted to take out his anger on the wall, but he knew he couldn't risk ruining his 'cool' reputation which he's been living up to for many years, plus it wouldn't look professional. Like his father saying, "_**Ootori's never lose their composure**__._"

CCTV cameras were no help in calming down his anger; you could almost say it just ignited it. Those highly expensive cameras were always tampered with, when the killing happens. They see a figure of a man running for his life, and a shadowed figure blurred behind him, then after that glimpse, it shuts down. No matter how many times they've tried to get professionals to fix it, nada, it **never **works. He was losing this game, and he needed to think up of something quickly or more lives will be taken away.

"Kyouya," His best friend's voice called out to him from a nearby tree, "Look at this."

The twenty-three year old man looked up from his trusty black notebook, and closed it with a snap, "What is it now Tamaki?" He glared in irritation. He didn't like it when people bothered him when he was thinking.

The half European man motioned his best friend with his hand, "There's scratch marks on this tree."

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "Are you sure they aren't just scratch marks from a cat?" He pushed up his glasses towards the bridge of his nose.

"Well if a cat can suddenly write words, then I suppose so."

This alarmed the young man. He strode over to his best friend with certain hurried elegance, and raised an eyebrow. He curiously studied the writing that was roughly carved on the tree, and his eyes lit up when he finally understood it.

"Child…"

Tamaki stared at his best friend in confusion, "Child…?"

"It says child, you blonde idiot." The said person ooh-ed and nodded his head, as if he knew it all along.

"Could this be a clue Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, and looked at it closely. He smiled when he saw droplets of blood by the side of the tree, "Because I'm sure that nobody here would suddenly just go out and kill people, preferably men, and carve 'child' on this tree."

Kyouya gave him a small nod as if he agreed with his statement, "I'll call Hikaru and Kaoru so they can take a picture of this as evidence. Stay close, Tamaki, and don't wander off, who knows if that brute is still here."

The blonde gave him a thumbs-up and walked around the tree. The two men were clearly oblivious at the white kitten purring over by the bushes, terrified, with dark red blood coating its tainted gorgeous white coat.

* * *

"_Where is my child? Give me my child!"_

Mitsukuni Haninozuka glared at the elementary building with hatred brimming in his usually wide and shining eyes. The cold, haunting aura that seeped through the whole academy had been giving him the shivers, but now that he was in front of the building where the incidents had been happening, he can see the aura of death and he felt that he was going to get sucked in it if he doesn't keep alert.

"Takashi," His silent cousin looked down at him, and paid attention to his words, "Call Kyo-chan and the others, this building isn't… right." Takashi nodded, understanding, and followed his older cousin's orders instantly.

The two of them stayed outside, as the younger cousin contacted their team. Going in once and spending a decent amount of time there will be enough, Mitsukuni thought. They'll leave the details with the Forensics, plus this place doesn't seem so innocent. He felt that the culprit was still lurking in there, and it won't be the best idea if it was only him and Takashi looking around this mysterious building with many forensics and police, who he doubts will be able to protect them.

A few minutes later, the team gathered right in front of brooding building that stood confidently in front of them.

"Kyo-chan, did you manage to somehow get a background of this place?" The eldest man asked, in a serious tone that didn't match his sweet, small and innocent appearance.

Kyouya nodded his head, "Not much is said, and I doubt it'll be relevant, but this place was built on top of a demolished graveyard five years ago. The other buildings are obviously much older after all we've graduated from middle school and high school here." Everyone nodded as they listened intently to him.

"That's spooky, senpai. Maybe our culprit is actually-"Kaoru held his older brother's hand,

Hikaru stared mischievously at his brother, "A ghost!"

Tamaki, the supposed leader of the group, laughed nervously at their suggestion, "D-don't be silly, you fools," He scratched his neck, trying to rid of the goose bumps, "Ghosts aren't real, right mom!?" He asked the dark haired brunette.

Kyouya smirked, "That would certainly explain why we could hardly find clues that would close this mystery." His smirk grew wider as he saw his best friend's face lose its healthy colour. Of course he didn't think that a ghost was actually behind this, though his statement did make sense, but he just needed payback since Tamaki intruded his thinking earlier on.

Mitsukuni's face softened, '_If only they knew_.' He thought sadly, "its okay Tama-chan, we're all going to figure this out, their families need to know what happened to them. So ghost, or no ghost, we'll solve this." He smiled widely at his blonde kouhai.

The touched leader felt his striking violet eyes water, "That's right, senpai; their mourning commoner families need to know." He sniffed, and tapped the tears off with his handkerchief that he'd managed to obtain out of the blue.

In the High School section of the Academy, the lunch bell rang as Haruhi waved goodbye to her new friends that she'd managed to make in class. She liked them. They were simple girls, who didn't fret over complicated things… unlike her. Maybe that's what made her like them. Was it the fact that they were different? That didn't matter now though, because she liked their personality. No matter what their appearances look like or what their backgrounds were, she always believed that the beauty came from the inside.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she shook her head vigorously. She's going to be late for lunch! "Ah, crap." She hurriedly gathered her things, and clumsily took her folders into her arms, "This is not my day."

She made her way out of the classroom, with her messenger bag slung sloppily over her shoulder, and her large folders cradled snugly into her arms. Her flats made a soft slapping noise each time she took a step. Her long brunette chestnut hair was braided into a simple tidy side braid that added slight elegance to her appearance, and her fitted dark blue jeggings showed her shapely long legs. Her long sleeved peach top had ruffles on the bust, to hide her non-existent ones, and then finally she wore a tan coloured cardigan to protect her from a sudden breeze. It was spring after all.

A sudden slam of the door made her jump, alarming her and Haruhi's soft expression hardened of those of a serious fighter, "Who's there?" She asked. No one else except her should be there at the moment. Everyone should nearly be at dinner hall by now.

At first she could hardly make out the silhouette of the person on top of the stairs, "Who are you?" The silhouette became clearer every second, and Haruhi's mind played 'connect-the-dots' as she watched the figure harden into a more human-like form…

* * *

**A/ N: **Ooh, a cliff-hanger! Please feel free to review, follow or favourite, it would be much appreciated! I hope it didn't go too fast.

**Review, Follow or Favourite!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortality**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC, and its characters but I do own the plot. I own a few OC's that would start appearing from this point. This story is also **(AU)**.

**Warning:** Swearing and slightly gory.

* * *

_(Last Chapter Preview)_

_A sudden slam of the door made her jump, alarming her and Haruhi's soft expression hardened of those of a serious fighter, "Who's there?" She asked. No one else except her should be there at the moment. Everyone should nearly be at dinner hall by now._

_At first she could hardly make out the silhouette of the person on top of the stairs, "Who are you?" The silhouette became clearer every second, and Haruhi's mind played 'connect-the-dots' as she watched the figure harden into a more human-like form…_

* * *

"Hello there, little kitten."

Haruhi froze, and her features hardened into an annoyed face. Her left eye twitched, and her lips pursed into a thin line. It was just a handsome long-silver-haired man with ocean-coloured orbs, presumably a teacher, looking down at her in amusement.

"Now, now, don't hiss at me like that. You should be worried for those six young detectives that walked inside the Elementary Building, there now. I suggest you take yourself over there and run, before it becomes a bloodbath, my dear."

The brunette glared at him, and her eyes darkened in colour, "What has **that** got to do with me? " She didn't like this man. His aura was dangerous, like that of a pureblood demon. Can it be that he's figured her out, already? She shook her head in disbelief, _'No Haruhi, that's not possible. This is your first day here. You've never met this guy until now.'_

The unknown man snickered at her reaction, "You've got the potential, haven't you? Not everyone has the guts to walk around alone in such a large building," He waved his arms around slowly, "Especially with the current _events_, in fear of being attacked themselves."

"Who are you?" She ignored his true statement. This man wasn't a normal person, she was sure of that. He was undeniably sharp.

"My name is Danton Steele, mademoiselle," He bowed gracefully, "I'm at your service. I'm a science teacher here."

Haruhi held in a snort as she watched him flip his hair dramatically over his shoulder, "Well sensei, I don't think it's any of your business where I go, or what I do, unless you're some type of paedophile." She eyed him with curiosity swirling in the depths of her doe-like darkened amber eyes.

"It's more than my business, Fujioka-san." His gaze hardened.

She clicked her tongue. She doesn't remember telling him her name. "Steele-sensei, I don't think it's wise to pick on a new transfer student. Just remember that I don't exactly have a rich reputation, around here, to protect." A hidden threat hanged in the silent and strained air around them.

"Well you will sooner or later." He smirked slightly when he saw a glimpse of her confused and shocked face.

"What…-"

"Fujioka-san, I suggest you go to the Elementary Building right now, unless you want many others to lose their lives. **It's **become agitated because of the amount of people in its territory." He interrupted.

Haruhi tch-ed. He was right. She could start to feel the aura of death from where she was. Anybody near that building will be slashed to bits, which would not be a pretty sight, and it would be worse since reporters are just right outside the Academy, "Thanks for the information sensei," She gave him a forced mocked smile, "I think I'll just stop by and see what's going on." She saluted, and ran off towards the High School entrance.

A pair of ocean blue eyes, turned into a fiery red once she was out of his sight. He smiled darkly and chuckled, his velvet low voice echoed loudly in an enchanting way. "She's got quite the spunk, Kotoko," He stuffed his pale hands into his pockets and walked towards the window, "She looks exactly like you. What an interesting child." His eyes followed Haruhi's running figure.

The Sakura Trees waved in harmony with the wind, and the clock chimed noisily. The pink petals were carried gently by the wind and placed upon the ground. Birds chirped happily, as they comfortably lay on their nests. The blazing sun shone upon the Academy, gorgeously overlooking it.

At a distance, dark clouds began to gather and rain began to spit. Thunder boomed, and the lightning roared, and the civilians hurried inside the nearest store or café, or underneath the nearest dry shelter that they could find.

Danton worriedly stared out from the window, "Be safe, little kitten." And his shadowed figure disappeared from the windows of the building.

* * *

'_Shit.' _Haruhi looked through her widened fingers towards the darkening sky above her. This was bad omen. Her long, lean tanned legs ran faster towards the building that was emitting the aura of death. Just getting near it made her almost cry and choke, but with all the years of hardcore training that she'd receive from the institute, she was taught how to avoid such strong and sickening feelings of death.

When she'd arrived at the scene, she gasped quietly when she saw the bodies lying limply on the soaked and dirty ground. She quickly checked the nearest person by her feet, and felt their pulse. It was there, but it was slight. She prayed that the twenty others that were sprawled around her was the same and continued on. She growled in frustration when the door was locked.

Haruhi grimaced; _'Tch, what a typical plan. Nobody goes in or out.'_ She looked around for a few minutes until she saw a baton that lay near a police man's foot. Her smile appeared when she thought of an idea. The soaked girl leaned down and grabbed the baton. She stared at the door knob and started hitting it with the abused baton, "Come on… work!" She yelled.

_Clink!_

She whooped in success, and threw the door knob over her shoulder. Haruhi quickly opened the door, and gaped when she saw how big the place was. _'How the hell do I find those six detectives?'_ She slapped a dirty hand over her forehead, "Seriously, how bothersome!"

A muffled meow surprised the teenager and she looked behind her, only to stare at a pair of terrified earth green eyes. The kitten had a bloodied white coat, and its fur dripped water on the checker tiled floor. Haruhi picked it up, not caring about getting dirty herself since she already was wet.

"Would you know where they are?" She asked, with a soft tone in her voice. The poor thing was trembling in her arms.

The kitten replied with a meow. Haruhi nodded, and touched its head, closing her eyes.

* * *

_Pant, "Help!"_

"_Please, someone, help!" A man yelled in a terrified tone. I whimpered at the shrieks that __**it **__was making, and hopelessly looked at my mother who lied still on the ground with a bleeding wound on her stomach._

"_Mama…" I purred. I licked her wound, tasting the tangy metallic blood that covered my mother's stomach, "Mama…" I cried._

_I was scared, I was alone, and so what would mama do now? I looked up at the bright moon, hoping to find a way out before it came back. It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have come up here, like mama said. Now she's gone… _

"_Come here, little one." A woman's voice spoke, I didn't look at her face because I didn't want her to see me cry, "Come on, let's get you out." I purred in reply, and walked sadly over to her arms. I felt like I was being lifted by wind, I felt like I was flying… because she wasn't like any other humans I've seen so far._

_My vision blurred when I looked back at my dead mother, and looked away, "Mama…"_

_She patted me lovingly on the head, "It's okay, you have to be brave and live on for her, ne?" I imagined mama grinning, and meowed._

_The human that carried me let me down on the window sill, and broke the transparent glass with a touch, "Go on," She said, "Jump."_

_I purred at her one last time, and jumped from the window sill towards the sturdy tree branch. Adrenaline pumped into my system, as I ran towards the bottom of the tree, and towards the thick bushes that effectively hid me from __**it**__._

* * *

A pained gasp escaped Haruhi's lips and she opened her eyes, panting, "Good girl," She smiled weakly at the trembling kitten, "Come on. I'm guessing, since it has a pattern, it should be along that corridor shouldn't it?"

As if agreeing, the kitten meowed and Haruhi quickly ran up the flight of stairs, through a corridor on her right, and a bridge towards her left. Before she knew it, the two of them arrived at the surprisingly empty corridor.

"What the-?"

The hairs on her neck stood up, and goose bumps appeared on her skin. She held the kitten tightly, who was trembling worst than before. Haruhi hid the kitten inside her cardigan, and turned around- only to face a bloodied distorted human face, "Give me my child!" It shrieked, and held up a kitchen knife swinging it towards her. She managed to dodge it just in time, but her right arm was hit. A ten centimetre slash, gashed her arm and she winced it pain. She ran for it.

'_Ah, shit, what do I do? What do I do?' _Haruhi looked back at its face as she ran through the same corridor that the three men ran through, and sweat started to form on her forehead. Her arm hurt a lot. _'Come on Haruhi, think!'_ She studied her surroundings, and almost stopped in happiness when she got an idea. She was going to have to do the unexpected.

Instead of going downstairs towards the main entrance, Haruhi took her chance and climbed up another flight of stairs. **It **blinked in surprise when Haruhi turned right, and accidentally ran on, but it was on her trail once again, "Give me my child!" It shrilled.

Haruhi panted, "Your child is up here!" She sprinted towards the roof. If she was able to bring it outside, she can safely exorcise it without breaking anything and accidentally exorcising innocent souls that lingered.

Waiting for the impact, Haruhi closed her eyes and put her arms securely around the kitten to protect it. It cried heavily in her arms. She groaned in pain, when her shoulder forcibly opened the rooftop doors. She heard a series of gasps behind her, but she ignored it.

"Give me back my child!" Its voice darkened considerably, and the three weren't even aware of the other six men who stood by the sidelines watching them in shock.

The demon raised the knife above its head, that hanged sideways, and Haruhi whimpered and closed her eyes. Her arms were bleeding badly, and her shoulder thumped in pain. She protectively turned around so the kitten wouldn't get stabbed.

"Oof!"

"Mori, Hani!"

She lifted her head when she didn't feel a stab. She looked sideways and noticed that a tall man with short spiky raven hair, and onyx eyes, and shorter blonde man with amber eyes, similar as hers, fought the demon with overwhelming strength.

The demon shrieked, and Haruhi covered her ears, _'No, no, no, that can't be good! They need to stop before they get hurt!'_

She stood up, wobbling a bit, and made her way towards the three wrestling figures; until a large hand sunk into her shoulders, making her wince.

"What do you think you're doing? You're hurt." The voice, velvet like Steele-sensei's but more calming and safe, whispered in her ear. If it they weren't in a troublesome situation right now, then she was sure that she would have been enchanted by that voice. Luckily, she also barely heard him because of the loud pitter patter of the heavy rain that fell from the darkened clouds.

"I don't care," She glared at him, and took roughly shoved his hand off her thumping shoulder, "Sooner or later your friends won't be with us anymore if I don't get rid of that. It's not human, just to let you know," She took the kitten and gave it to him, "So it's best if I get rid of it." Haruhi limped towards the three figures one more time. She probably sprained her ankle during the fall, she thought.

"Thank you for saving me," She yelled through the loud rainfall, "So now I'll get rid of that damn pest for you guys! On three, get off it, understood?"

They gave her a nod.

"One…" The onyx-eyed man punched its distorted face, "Two…" The blonde hair one kicked it in the neck, "Three!" As fast as lightning, the two men got off it and ran behind her with incredible speed.

Haruhi raised her arms, ignoring the pain, and pointed her right arm towards the skies whilst her left arm was pointed towards the demon, "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacies, hostis humanes salutis. Crux sancta sit mihi lux!" She chanted calmly, but with power hidden in her voice.

The darkened skies tore apart, and a light from the heavens came upon her. The rain abruptly stopped and the demon shrieked, horrified. The bloodied kitchen knife fell to the ground with a thud, and it covered its eyes, crying, "My child!" It cried.

Haruhi hardened her gaze, and the power doubled making the demon twist in pain. A small frown appeared on her pale, dirty face.

"Stop that!" One of the detectives ordered behind her. She ignored his pleas, and her frowned became deeper. What a gullible man. Haruhi knew that this demon was one of those who knew how to effectively stir a human's feelings. That's what makes them so dangerous. There wasn't a child in the first place. There was no message like she thought there was.

The truth was it was hungry. It was simply a bloodthirsty demon who would go as far as to fool simple minded humans that it had an imaginary child, as bait. How disgusting.

With a close of the palm, the demon disappeared into thin air. Its soul immediately got sent back to Hell, were it will forever lay and suffer, and receive punishment for three innocent souls that he'd managed to eat. That certain one liked to eat the souls of men, but it tried to kill her because it was agitated and by then it didn't care about the gender of its preys anymore.

Once she stood still, her knees buckled and she felt her body fall towards the ground. Her head was thumping, so was her shoulder, and her arms were bloody. Her ankle screamed in pain, and she cried. The pain was more unbearable now. Soon, she lost consciousness, and the last thing she saw was a pair of worried onyx eyes staring down at her.

* * *

**A/N**: Please feel free to review, follow or favourite, it would be much appreciated! I hope it didn't go too fast, and I hope that the scenes weren't cringe-worthy!

**Review, Follow or Favourite!**

**\/**


End file.
